zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Remington Ryder/Relationships
This page is comprised of Remington Ryder's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Though initially Remy was an arrogant and stubborn warrior who believed all demons to be evil, he eventually learned that one should not be judged by their race and has become more accepting of those who are different. Affiliations Ryder Clan Remington is one of the last members of the notorious Ryder Clan of demon hunters. Shadow Strikers Remy is a former enemy and teammate of the Shadow Strikers. Remy was focused on slaying the three demon members of the Shadow Strikers team, but eventually came to realize they were not evil and ultimately joined the group. Relatives *Unnamed parents † *Raymond Ryder and his wife (uncle and aunt) *Reginald Ryder (twin brother) *Renita Ryder (adoptive cousin) Unnamed parents Remy was extremely close to his parents, who were also his trainers and Chi mentors, and his memories of them are largely fond ones. Their deaths took a huge toll on Remy and greatly shaped his current views on demons. Reginald Ryder Remy grew up and was trained alongside his older twin brother Reggie. However, Reggie lacked the natural skill with combat that Remy had. In fact, during a sparring match, Remy accidentally scarred Reggie just over his eye, an event which only served to push them apart. This was also exacerbated by their differing views on the family tradition of demon hunting. Whereas Remy chose to follow in his parents footsteps, Reggie didn't believe that demons existed and thought his parents were crazy for focusing all their time and energy on it. When their parents died, Reggie and Remy parted ways and haven't spoken in years. When Reggie showed up in Los Angeles, Remy reacted to him coldly and later hostility when Reggie tried to convince him to give up being a hunter. Later, Remy rushed to his brothers rescue after learning he had been kidnapped by the Shadow Legion. In the aftermath of the fight, Reggie apologized to his brother for never having believed in him or their parents. Remy quickly forgave him and admitted part of the reason he was so hostile with Reggie was to keep him away. Since Reggie had poor fighting skills to begin with, he wouldn't have made a good hunter and Remy didn't want to get him involved with a life he didn't choose. The two brothers parted ways once more, but this time on good terms and promising to work on their relationship. Renita Ryder Ren is Remy's adoptive cousin. After the death of his parents, Remy went to live with Ren and completed his hunter training under her tutelage. According to him, Renita is in a whole nother league of her own as a hunter and he considers her very strict and serious. Remy is one of few people capable of putting up with Ren's blunt and harsh personality. However, when she begins mistreating his friends and blaming them for their group failures, Remy puts his foot down and criticizes her behavior by pointing out many of her own flaws. Friends Drago Drago is a former enemy and later friend and roommate of Remington's. While Drago was not initially part of Remy's hunt in Los Angeles, Drago became an additional enemy when he intervened Remy's attack on Mala. They had little interaction off the battlefield, but their most significant interaction was when Drago protected Mala from Remington's attack, which resulted in Drago being critically injured. Though greatly injured from the attack, Drago appeared to bear no ill will to Remington and was at least willing to let Remy join the group. When one of Kuang's tenants moved out, Remington, Linos and Drago decided to move in and live together. Linos Linos is a former enemy and later friend and roommate of Remington's and one of the two demons he was intent on slaying. When he first encountered Linos and his friends, he attacked them and managed to injure Linos rather critically. Since that meeting, Remington had been adamant in attacking the group and slaying Linos. However, when Remy's efforts against them resulted in Tim and Mavis accidentally being sent to the Demon Netherworld, Linos nearly killed Remy in anger, though he was stopped by Mala. At first, he was unwilling to accept Remy's help in rescuing their friends, but agreed at Mala's urging. Though the two made it clear there was little trust between them, they showed some level of teamwork when both took out demons sneaking up on the other. The major turning point for their relationship occurred later when Linos had the option to abandon Remington in the Netherworld, but to the latter's surprise, came back to save him. This was a contributing factor to Remy's changing views on demons and his eventual befriending of Linos. When one of Kuang's tenants moved out, Remington, Linos and Drago decided to move in and live together. Mala Reid Mala is a former enemy and later friend of Remington's and one of the two demons he was intent on slaying. Of the two demons he hunted, Remy has had more of an interaction with Mala than Linos. He encountered her in the same instance he did with Linos and like with Linos, he tried to attack and slay her. He encountered her again during her friends' pursuit of the Falcon Coin. Before their fight, Mala revealed she was half-demon and half-human, but Remy did not believe her. He fought her again at the aquarium, where he nearly managed to finish her off despite the intervention of Drago. Throughout their encounters, Mala tried to convince Remy that they are not evil, but he never believed her. Despite this, Mala maintained a level of optimism and firmly believed that she could turn Remington around on his opinion of them if given time. Mala's efforts would not be to waste for it was thanks to her that they were able to recruit Remington - albeit temporarily - to rescue Tim and Mavis from the Demon Netherworld, which ultimately led to Remington's changing views on demons. Following this, he sought to make amends with the Shadow Strikers and help them against Daolon Wong. Though still nervous and agitated about fitting into the group even after all the bad things he had done to them, Remy is mostly fixated on befriending Mala since she was the first in the group willing to give him a chance. Mavis Callahan Mavis is a former enemy of Remington's by proxy due to her alliance with Linos and Mala and later friend. Because of Remy's focus on Linos and Mala, the demon members of their group, Remy largely ignored Mavis, choosing to focus on battling Linos and Mala instead. Given Remy's profession as a demon hunter, and therefore protector of innocent humans, Remy tried to avoid causing direct harm to her. When Mavis tried to intervene on his fight with Mala, he simply immobilized her rather than harm her. Mavis argued on behalf of Mala that she was her friend after Remy asked why she would side with a demon. Remy's dedication to slaying Linos and Mala however ultimately led to Mavis and Tim accidentally falling into one of his traps, which sent them to the Demon Netherworld. As it would turn out, this event is what lay the foundation for Remy's changing views on demons by working together with demons to rescue the pair. Now with a new outlook on demons, Remy sought to make amends to those he had wronged. Old Man Kuang Remington is apparently very familiar with Old Man Kuang and his endeavors in Chi Wizardry. He holds great respect for the former Chi Master, referring to him as "Chi Master Kuang" rather than simply "Kuang". Despite this, during their first meeting, Kuang criticized Remy's carelessness in letting Tim and Mavis get caught in his demon trap and urged Remy to make things right. Pearl Pearl is a former enemy of Remington's by proxy due to her being a construct of Mala's. Remy expressed disdain for Mala's use of a construct to fight her battles for her and was able to hold his own against the construct. Though now that Remy is their ally and friend, it can be assumed that Pearl is now his ally by proxy of Mala. Timothy "Tim" Knight Tim is a former enemy of Remington's by proxy due to his alliance with Linos and Mala and later friend. Like with Mavis, Remy's focus on Linos and Mala drove him to largely ignore Tim since he is human. However, when Tim and Mavis fell into a trap that was meant for Linos, Mala and Drago, Remy was forced to put aside his prejudices and work with demons in order to rescue the pair. This gave way to Remy's changing views on demons and his eventual befriending of the group. Enemies Daolon Wong Through siding with the Shadow Strikers, Remington gained Daolon Wong as an enemy when he joined their crusade in stopping Daolon Wong from taking over the world. Remy initially bore no ill will to Daolon Wong and barely interacted with him in previous encounters due to his focus on the demon members of the Shadow Strikers. Demon Quartet During the events of arc 2, the Demon Quartet became a regular threat to Remington and his friends. On many occasions against them, Remy engaged them in battle in an attempt to defeat them. Following Tai Ci's defeat, Remy took the left over sun blades and added them to his own arsenal of weapons. Additionally, he was crucial in exposing Sen Qiang in her human disguise. Shadow Legion The Shadow Legion is a fearsome army of shadow demons led by Linos' father Tzan Ren. Jun Bing In particular, Remy developed a rivalry with infantry commander, Jun Bing, aka The Swordmaster. Initially, Jun was scouting the group and recognized the Ryder Clan crest on Remy's shirt. Excited at the prospect of battling another Ryder slayer, Jun sought to catch Remy alone so they could duel. During their initial battle, Jun tested Remy's skills and abilities before retreating and commenting that he was looking forward to their next battle. During their second encounter, Jun purposely lured Remy away from his friends in order to battle him again. This time, Jun sought to test Remy's adaptability and balance by battling atop star construct pillars. For the most part, the two were evenly matched until Remy was able to slice off part of Jun's horn. As their match continued, Remy was perplexed that Jun showed no interest in acquiring the nearby Aries Sign or attempting to harm Tim and Mavis to gain an advantage. When Hou Yi arrived on scene and fired an arrow at Remy, Jun purposely pushed his opponent out of the arrow's path, thus saving his life. This act greatly confused Remy, who later decided to let Jun escape when he followed them back to Los Angeles via Arran's light portal when Hou Yi returned to the Netherworld without him. Though Remy held some respect for Jun was a fighter, that respect quickly disappeared when Jun kidnapped his brother to get him alone for a fight. Remy refused to accept Jun's apology and quickly fought back to rescue his brother. Remy continued to hold this animosity towards Jun up until their final battle during the Siege of Los Angeles. Though Jun gained the upper hand, Remy was able to inflict a fatal blow and Jun promptly yielded. Remy was greatly confused at why he would yield after one blow as Jun explained his origins. Before dying, Jun thanked Remy for bringing him peace and offered him his sword, which Remy took. Despite winning, Remy expressed some sadness over Jun's death, not expecting it to end in such a way. He accepted Jun's sword and renamed it Starshatter under Jun's suggestion. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z